A brushless motor (DC motor) for use as motive power of a power tool can be reduced in size, and have a longer life, because there is no need for electrical connection to a rotor attached to the rotation shaft using a brush and a commutator. To drive the brushless motor, an inverter circuit board (motor drive circuit board) that is an electric circuit is required.
The inverter circuit board includes a switching element, and needs some cooling measures, because an output transistor of the switching element supplies a drive signal of large current to a stator coil and generates a large amount of heat. JP-A-2004-357371, JP-A-2005-176451 and JP-A-2004-122343 disclose a cooling structure for the inverter circuit board, in which a heat radiating member is fixed to the output transistor.
However, in these power tools, since heat generated in the output transistor is conveyed to the heat radiating member and radiated, conduction of heat is not made excellently if there is a gap between the output transistor and the heat radiating member, whereby the cooling performance may be degraded. In addition, since the output transistor is fixed by the heat radiating member, an urging force is applied to the output transistor. Generally, the output transistor is fixed on the board by three legs, but if the urging force is applied, the root of leg may be broken to cause a disconnection.